One of the known substrate-conveying apparatuses is, for example, a conveyor. One type of conveyor is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The conveyor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a conveying path, which is formed by arranging a plurality of rails with predetermined spacing therebetween. Motor-driven chains are provided at both sides of the conveying path, respectively. A movable unit is provided in a manner to span between the pair of chains. The movable unit is provided with a plurality of scrapers. The scrapers are arranged in a manner to protrude upward from gaps between the rails.
In the conveyor with the above-described configuration, when the chains are driven by a motor, the movable unit moves together with the chains. As a result, the scrapers of the movable unit move, and the scrapers push a conveyance object placed on the conveying path. In this manner, the conveyance object is conveyed.